Lo que siento por ti
by Shise-25
Summary: ¿Como puedo olvidar un amor tan profundo? una obseción por los chicos de ojos oscuros, podras tu ayudarme... SasuNaru


Un chico de unos 20 años se desperto cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en los ojos, le dolia un poco la cabeza, pero eso no le impidio notar a un chico de cabello negro coro que estaba rescostado a su lado, se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza y se sac

Un chico de unos 20 años se despertó cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero eso no le impidió notar a un chico de cabello negro corto que estaba recostado a su lado, se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza y se sacudió el cabello y pensó "lo volví a hacer", así que se levanto sigilosamente de la cama que compartían sin hacer un solo ruido, se puso su ropa lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, apenas puso una de sus manos en el pomo escucho la voz del otro chico…

-ya te vas?-le pregunto el chico de cabello negro desde la cama

-mmm…eso parece, no?-le respondió tajante el rubio

-si ya lo veo-le dijo el otro mirándolo a los ojos

-….-el rubio no sabia que decir en ese momento, solo deseaba salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible, y pensaba que talvez el pelinegro creía que lo que ocurrió en la noche entre ellos podía significar algo más de lo que fue.

-deja algo de dinero para pagar el hotel-le ordeno el otro.

Naruto lo miro un momento sorprendido y suspiro, realmente el silencio lo había puesto un tanto nervioso, lo último que quería era que lo empezara a acosar, reviso sus pantalones y saco un billete de 50 dólares y se lo dio al moreno.

-¿con esto basta?-le pregunto

-aja-fue la única contestación del otro, que veía como el rubio se volvía a dirigir a la puerta y salía por la misma sin voltear a mirarlo una sola vez.

Sasuke salio de la cama como dios lo trajo al mundo, se dirigió a la ducha y entro en la misma mientras recordaba la noche anterior

-flash back-

Nunca aceptaba ir a fiestas, odiaba sinceramente el convivir con otras personas mas de lo necesario, pero esta vez acepto, su mejor amigo Gaara ayudado por su querido hermano lo habían convencido o prácticamente obligado a salir, ya que no podía quedarse un viernes por la noche en casa, con la excusa de que no le pasaría nada con socializar un poco, ya que había estado estudiando en el extranjero por los últimos dos años, además que mejor que celebrar su regreso yendo a un famoso club para celebrar.

El club pertenecía a un amigo de Gaara, Neji un chico de cabello negro largo, la fiesta en realidad era para celebrar el cumpleaños de la novia del ultimo, y como iban a ir muchos universitarios, le pareció una buena idea para que se relacionara con sus futuros compañeros.

Así que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar ir al famoso club, apenas entro con Gaara, el pelirrojo le empezó a presentar personas, ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuantas personas había saludado e inclusive ya llevaba anotado el numero de teléfono de varias chicas, en ese momento Gaara se encontraba hablando con un chico de cabello negro llamado Lee, y ambos parecían haber pasado de él, de pronto vio algo que acaparo completamente su atención, en la barra se encontraba la persona mas atractiva que hubiera visto en su vida, un chico rubio que estaba bebiendo aparentemente solo, aprovecho que el pelirrojo no le estaba prestando atención y se dirigió a la barra

-puedo sentarme-le pregunto Sasuke señalando el asiento a su lado

El chico rubio lo miro un instante como en shock, con una mirada entre asombrado e impresionado y asintió sin dejar de mirarlo un segundo

-¿que tomas?-le pregunto el pelinegro, con un sonrisa seductora

-vodka solo-le respondió el otro, mientras dejaba de mirarlo

Sasuke ordeno otro trago para el rubio y para el, -soy Sasuke, y tu?-

-Naruto-le respondió el otro secamente, pero agrego rápidamente-eres nuevo en la ciudad, no te he visto antes por aquí?-le pregunto volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos

Sasuke lo miro como hipnotizado y le dijo –algo así, es la primera vez que vengo a este club-

-ah-le dijo el otro que tomo un sorbo de su trago

Sasuke lo imito y ordeno otros dos tragos para ambos, el pelinegro le devolvió la mirada, mientras pensaba que el rubio era realmente atractivo tenia los ojos azules más profundos que jamás hubiera visto y el cabello dorado y sumado a eso un gran cuerpo

-quieres hacerlo conmigo?-le pregunto el rubio de pronto, lo que lo dejo en shock, ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta. El era una persona directa pero el rubio parecía superarlo, no sabia que decir, siguió observando al rubio que no dejaba de mirarlo

-si no quieres esta bien-le dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

-porque quieres hacerlo conmigo, nos acabamos de conocer-le pregunto el pelinegro un poco desconfiado

-esas no eran tus intenciones también-le respondió el otro mirándolo a los ojos. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada, por supuesto que tenia pensado proponérselo al rubio, pero sinceramente esperaba poder salir con el rubio seriamente a pesar de que acababa de conocerlo, ya que su instinto le decía que el era la persona indicada, y no solo deseaba un acoston con él

-entonces que dices si o no?-le insistió el rubio

-si-le respondió Sasuke, ya que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad

Naruto lo tomo de la mano, sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke, que se dejo guiar por el rubio que lo estaba sacando del club. Caminaron en silencio unos pocos minutos hasta que el rubio diviso un hotel, en el cual entraron y pidieron una habitación. Apenas habían cruzado la puerta del cuarto, Naruto se lanzo a los labios del pelinegro el cual le respondió rápidamente, no podía negar que el rubio besaba extremadamente bien, pronto se separaron y empezó a besar su cuello, mientras el otros le desabrochaba la camisa, se dirigieron a la cama y se recostaron en ella ya desnudos, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente y se daban placer el uno al otro.

Ambos se encontraban desesperados por sentirse, así que Sasuke preparo a Naruto para la penetración, que el otro recibió gustosamente, a los pocos minutos la habitación se lleno de los sonidos de placer y excitación de ambos, toda la noche transcurrió igual hasta que los dos ya se encontraban completamente exhaustos y se durmieron lentamente abrazados

-fin de flash back-

Sasuke salio de la ducha y se miro al espejo, aun sentía los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Ya había dormido con hombres antes pero jamás con uno que le atrajera tanto, tenia completamente en su mente la noche anterior, e incluso podía escucharlo gemir en su oído, lo único que lamentaba era que el rubio no dijo su nombre ni una sola vez, a pesar de que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo y recibía gustosamente sus envestidas.

Salio de la habitación y pago la noche a la recepcionista. El sol le molestaba levemente los ojos, Naruto, realmente esperaba que al despertar el rubio se interesara en el y que tuvieran talvez una cita o algo parecido. Pero el otro parecía pasar de él. Camino hasta su departamento, donde lo esperaba Gaara

-Sasuke, por fin te dignas a aparecer, porque te fuiste ayer del club sin decirme nada-le regaño el pelirrojo

-tu parecías mas interesado en el tal Lee-lo acuso Sasuke

-es mi amigo y necesitaba un consejo-le recrimino

-y yo no soy tu amigo-

-claro es por eso que ahora estoy aquí-le dijo-y por cierto me piensas decir a donde te metiste ayer?-le pregunto con curiosidad

-eso no te importa-le dijo el moreno que seguía pensando en como encontrar a Naruto

-somos amigos, no?-

-bueno, hum…conoces a un chico llamado Naruto, es rubio-le pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad

-y de ojos azules-termino Gaara, que le dedico una mirada de tristeza

-¿lo conoces entonces?-le pregunto Sasuke

-mas o menos, talvez…-le dijo con desconfianza

-habla-

-¿porque quieres saber de él?, ¿no me digas que te involucraste con él?-le cuestiono el pelirrojo

-dormimos juntos-le confeso el pelinegro un poco sonrojado

-así que eres otra de sus victimas-

-victimas?-pregunto

-yo no lo conozco personalmente, pero hay rumores…-

-que rumores?-le pregunto

-bueno que…-Gaara lo miro de reojo-¿dime que pretendes con él?-

-bueno me gusta…-le confeso

-pues lo vas a tener muy difícil-

-me vas a decir los rumores-

-es que no te van a gustar, y conociéndote como te conozco de seguro harás alguna tontería-

-deja de darle vuelta y dime cuales son esos rumores-

-bueno allá tu… esto me lo contó Lee, al parecer el también durmió con Naruto-hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de Sasuke, pero esta solo se endureció un poco-pero el no es el único también otro conocido Sai, pero el que duerma con varios es lo de menos, todos lo hacemos; lo mas interesante del rumor es que con todos los hombres que duerme se parecen mucho, o tienen características parecidas-

-¿y cuales son esas características?-pregunto, sabiendo ya la respuesta

-chicos altos, delgados, de piel blanca, con los ojos y el cabello de color negro, ósea como tu-

Sasuke y Gaara guardaron silencio por unos momentos, el pelinegro no sabia que pensar, por que el rubio buscaba chicos con esas características

-no sabes por que razón busca chicos con esas características?-le pregunto

-sinceramente no, pero se rumora que salía con alguien con esas características y que todavía sigue enamorado de él-le respondió

Sasuke razono lo que le acababa de contar Gaara, ahora que sabía un poco mas acerca de su rubio le interesaba sanar su corazón roto, pero debía pensar como acercarse al rubio sin ser rechazado y sin parecer desesperado.

-no dices nada?-le pregunto el pelirrojo

-esperare al lunes para buscarlo y hablar con el-

-sabia que nada de lo que te dijera sobre el te haría desistir sobre tus supuestos sentimientos-

-acaso no crees que realmente me guste?-

-creo que él solo te deslumbro, al igual que los otros-

-pues yo haré que las cosas sean diferentes-le dijo Sasuke terminado la conversación.

Así el fin de semana paso rápidamente y Sasuke se dirigió a la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha, donde cursaría la carrera de Administración, pero su principal misión ese día era buscar a Naruto.

Camino hacia la facultad de Ingeniería, ya que Gaara había logrado averiguar lo que estudiaba el rubio, ingeniería en sistemas, acaba de preguntarle a un par de chicas por Naruto, y tuvo suerte ya que lo conocían. Se dirigió hacia una mesa bajo un árbol en la que diviso una cabellera rubia, se acerco sigilosamente…

-hola Naruto-lo saludo el pelinegro

El rubio quedo muy asombrado por la aparición de Sasuke delante suyo y no tenia la menor idea del porque estaba ahí…

-hola-saludo tímidamente

-quiero hablar contigo-

-sobre que?-le cuestiono el rubio

-sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros el fin de semana-

-eso fue lo que fue y nada mas-le respondió tajante

-pues aunque no lo creas me gustaría que entre tu y yo ocurriera algo mas, tu me atraes, es mas que eso me gustas-le confeso el moreno

Naruto lo miro sorprendido, el pelinegro creaba en el un sentimiento realmente agradable, una sensación de hormigas en el estomago que solo había sentido con Itachi…

-y que dices?-le insistió el pelinegro

Naruto debía admitir que no sabia que decir, por un lado seguía amando a Itachi y Sasuke le recordaba un poco a él, "yo solo salía contigo porque me recordabas a él" recordó las palabras que Itachi le había dicho hacia un mes cuando terminaron…

-flash back-

Como todos los viernes después de ir al trabajo en la tienda de música, Naruto camino hasta el departamento de su novio Itachi, se sentía realmente feliz de poder amar a alguien y ser correspondido. Recordaba como había conocido a Itachi, una noche después de discutir con sus padres, ambos se encontraban en el parque bajo la lluvia y solos, él se le había acercado y le había propuesto tener sexo, acepto sin dudarporque no tenia donde pasar la noche, así que después de pasar la noche juntos se habían vuelto inseparables, Itachi le había ayudado a conseguir empleo y un departamento para alquilar, y todo sin que interfiriera con sus estudios, hacia un año desde que salían juntos y quería que ese día fuera especial.

Camino hacia la puerta del departamento y entro, pero no esperaba lo que vio dentro, Itachi se estaba besando apasionadamente con un chico de cabello rubio largo, Naruto no supo como reaccionar en ese momento, hasta que Itachi cayo en la cuenta de que su 'novio' se encontraba en la puerta, el rubio salio corriendo seguido del pelinegro que lo alcanzo en las escaleras.

-Naruto espera, tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo el pelinegro agarrándolo del brazo

-que vas a explicarme lo que vi-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-si, y te diré la verdad, toda la verdad-le dijo con decisión

-¿que verdad?-pregunto temeroso

-la verdad de porque salía contigo-le confeso Itachi

Así fue como el pelinegro le contó que el día que lo conoció el había sido rechazado por la persona que amaba, pero que cuando lo conoció esa noche en el parque le recordó tanto a Deidara que no lo pensó dos veces para llevárselo a la cama, y luego al enterarse de sus problemas decidió ayudarlo, volcarse en el para así no pensar en su pena…

-por favor entiéndeme-le suplico Itachi

-que quieres que entienda, que fui el reemplazo de alguien hasta que él te correspondiera-lloraba Naruto

-lo lamento realmente, yo no quería que esto se saliera de mis manos, pero cuando dijiste que yo era lo mas importante para ti, quería… no se que quería…-razono Itachi

-querías sentirte bien contigo mismo, si realmente te importaba aunque fuera un poco lo que debiste hacer era rechazarme en lugar de hacerme creer que sentías algo por mi, que eras feliz conmigo-

-tú eres muy importante para mi Naruto, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos-

-amigos dices, y mis sentimientos, tu permitiste que crecieran ahora no puedes esperar que me olvide de que te amo y me haga tu amigo para bendecir que eres correspondido por el hombre que amas-le gritaba Naruto sin poder contener el llanto

-se que no puedo pedirte eso, pero quiero que entiendas y aceptes mis sentimientos en estos momentos-le insistía Itachi

-jamás debiste darme esperanzas, ni hacerme pensar que me amabas si no lo hacías, sabes cuanto sufro, sabes lo que eras para mi-seguía llorando Naruto sin control, se recostó en la pared para cubrirse con las manos la cara, mientras Itachi lo miraba expectante sin saber que hacer.

Naruto siguió llorando en silencio durante unos minutos mas, mientras repetía una y otra vez 'porque a mi', Itachi lo seguía mirando, había levantado su brazo un par de veces como para consolarlo, pero no creía que eso en realidad ayudara al rubio en esos momentos…

-por favor Naruto, yo quiero que seas feliz y que encuentres a alguien que de verdad te pueda corresponder como se debe-le dijo Itachi

Naruto levanto la mirada, aun con los ojos llorosos miro a Itachi que lo miraba con verdadera lastima, y sintió deseos de golpearlo, de no haberlo conocido jamás, de tener a alguien mas en quien depender, de aferrarse a algo que disminuyera su dolor, observo de nuevo al pelinegro y vio que hablaba en serio, se seco las lagrimas que le quedaban y salio de ahí, mientras Itachi le gritaba: lo siento…

-fin flash back-

-y?-le pregunto de nuevo Sasuke son una sonrisa

-lo siento-le dijo Naruto tomando sus cosas y yéndose de ahí, lo ultimo que quería era darle falsas esperanzas a alguien, como lo habían hecho consigo… Una cosa era tener sexo con personas parecidas a Itachi y otra salir con alguien que se pareciera a él

-¿porque no?-le pregunto el pelinegro que lo había alcanzado

-deja de seguirme-le dijo Naruto y camino mas rápido

-sabes realmente voy en serio contigo aunque no lo creas-le insistió

-aun así no me interesa-le dijo Naruto, parado en la esquina de la calle mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara para cruzar

-se que te acuestas con chicos parecidos a mi, y quiero saber por que?-le soltó de pronto Sasuke

-tu…si sabes eso porque insistes en que salga contigo-le dijo molesto

-porque cuando te gusta alguien quieres saber mas de él y apoyarlo, no?-le dijo el moreno como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Naruto lo miro un momento, en realidad lo que le había dicho lo había conmovido, Itachi le había dicho algo parecido 'si te importa alguien es lo normal querer ayudarlo, no?', fue la razón por la que lo había dejado ayudarlo a encontrar trabajo y casa.

-sabes realmente me recuerdas a él, es por eso que no saldré contigo ni ahora ni nunca-le soltó Naruto cruzando la calle y dejándolo atrás

Sasuke razono las palabras del rubio, así que al parecer los rumores si eran ciertos, se acostaba con hombres por despecho, ahora estaba mas interesado en el y ha ayudarlo a superar su antiguo amor, cruzo la calle tras él

-espera-

-que eres tonto, te dije que me dejes en paz-le grito Naruto

-no me importa si amas a alguien mas, déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo-le propuso Sasuke

-¿porque harías eso?-

-ya te dije me gustas-

-no voy a salir contigo-

-bueno si no quieres salir conmigo, seamos amigos, te ayudare a superar tu dolor, después más adelante quien sabe que ocurrirá-

-y eso esta bien para ti, ser mi amigo, si no me equivoco hace solo unos instantes estabas pidiendo por mi amor-

-con tal de estar contigo no importa si es como amigo-

Naruto razono la propuesta del pelinegro, un amigo, es cierto no tenia a nadie ya que su mundo después de haber dejado su casa giraba entorno a Itachi, y se sentía sin rumbo, era la razón por la que tenia sexo con cualquiera que se lo recordara, pero Sasuke le insistía, ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad le atraía tanto?, pero aun así aprovecharse del pelinegro era algo que sabia que no estaba bien.

-no creo que sea buena idea-

-porque no, solo seremos amigos, hablaremos, saldremos, ya sabes lo normal, no te tocare ni intentare nada extraño-

-no lo se-

Sasuke vio que el rubio al parecer si se estaba planteando la posibilidad, y eso lo puso feliz, verdaderamente quería abrazar al rubio y sentirlo como la otra noche, pero al parecer esa opción estaba denegada así que si tenía que ser su amigo y hacerle ver que era mejor partido que su exnovio lo haría

-te lo prometo no te arrepentirás-le aseguro el moreno

-esta bien acepto, pero solo amigos-le dijo el rubio con decisión tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole.

Sasuke le dio también la mano, y miro su sonrisa realmente era hermosa y estaba decidido a que el rubio seria de el.

A partir de ese día Naruto y Sasuke se la pasaban juntos prácticamente todo el día y rápidamente se enteraron de cosas del otro, el moreno se entero que Naruto vivía solo desde hacia un año y que trabaja en una tienda de música y que va a la universidad con una beca. El rubio se entero que Sasuke tiene mucho dinero y que con el fue al extranjero a estudiar, que sus padres son dueños de una compañía de tecnología y que por eso el estudia administración, ya que su hermano mayor no le interesa la compañía y se dedica a negocios varios, o sea va de trabajo en trabajo.

A Naruto no le costo trabajo abrirse a Sasuke, ya que este le daba una especie de confianza que aun no entendía, sin contar que con el se podía relajar y ser completamente sincero. Sasuke por su lado, cada vez estaba mas enamorado del rubio, su carácter era muy fácil de entender y siempre estaba feliz, a pesar de que no tenia motivos para estarlo, el sabia que Naruto estaba preocupado porque le recordaba a su ex, pero aun así creía que hacia un buen trabajo siendo amigo del rubio ya que no parecía recordar nada acerca del otro.

Con cada día que pasaba, el pelinegro era mas feliz, solo quería poder volver a declararse a Naruto, inclusive Gaara que ya lo había conocido concordaba con el en que el rubio era una buena persona, y ambos estaban molestos con aquel que lo traiciono. El moreno creía que ya era una persona indispensable para el rubio, inclusive lo llamaba cuando tenia lo que el llamaba 'recaídas', o sea que encontró a un chico que le recordaba a su ex y se sentía tentado a irse con el, así que Sasuke corría a donde estaba y lo llevaba a su casa, donde le daba un te, y aunque le molestaba en el fondo que el rubio pensara en estar con otro que no fuera el, le agradecía que lo llamara, ya que aunque no tuvieran sexo podían pasar la noche juntos.

Después de un mes de ser 'amigos', Sasuke no creía poder auto controlarse mas, cada vez que veía al rubio sentía deseos de hacerlo suyo, hasta que una tarde el rubio apareció en su puerta, y lo beso de pronto, el le correspondió instintivamente, cuando dejaron de besarse Naruto lo miro a los ojos.

-Sasuke, hiciste lo que yo creía imposible-le dijo sonriendo

Sasuke lo miro sin comprender, pero estaba muy feliz porque el otro parecía corresponder sus sentimientos, -¿a que te refieres?-le pregunto temeroso

-sabes realmente me agrada estar contigo, me haces sentir, como nunca me había sentido, soy feliz, pero tengo miedo…-le confeso

-¿miedo de que?-le pregunto el moreno

-de que me lastimes-

-yo nunca te lastimaría, tu me gustas, te aseguro de que mis sentimientos son sinceros, te has vuelto en lo mas importante para mi-le aseguro el pelinegro

-quiero creerte-le dijo Naruto-pero que tal si pasa lo que me ocurrió antes?-

-yo no soy ese tipo, yo no te usaría para nada, yo te amo-

-pero que pasa si soy yo el que esta confundiendo estos sentimientos?-

Sasuke lo miro exasperado, el estaba seguro de que el rubio lo amaba sinceramente, pero la inquietud de este le dejo que pensar, a el no le importaría con tal de que estén juntos, pero si mas adelante el rubio le llegara a confesar que estaba con el porque le recordaba a su ex, no sabría que hacer.

-ves sabes que tengo razón…quiero creer que lo que siento por ti es verdadero, pero no se que hacer para confirmarlo-le confeso el rubio

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, solo se le acerco y lo abrazo, el rubio le correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron juntos, escuchando la respiración del otro. Por más que pensaba, no sabia que hacer para que el rubio confirmara sus sentimientos. Seguían abrazados cuando, la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke se abrió de pronto.

-hola hermanito vine para que salgamos-dijo Itachi entrando de la mano de Deidara

Sasuke y Naruto se soltaron de pronto, y los cuatro se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos

-Itachi-dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke

-Naruto-dijo de pronto Itachi, provocando que Sasuke y Deidara lo miraron

Se creo un tenso silencio, que incomodo a todos, ya que ninguno se movía ni decía nada, Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar

-me tengo que ir-dijo corriendo para salir del departamento

-Itachi, será mejor que te espere fuera-dijo Deidara, saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta

Sasuke e Itachi se miraron intensamente

-¿de donde conoces a Naruto?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Sasuke lo miro amenazadoramente por lo que Itachi se vio obligado a responder

-el y yo salíamos-le confeso desviando la mirada

-tu eres el idiota que lo engaño-le dijo furioso

-no es como si le hubiera puesto los cuernos-se excuso Itachi

-saliste con el porque te recordaba a Deidara-le dijo-ahora entiendo todo, jamás me cruzo por la mente que era él, con razón sus historias se me parecían, soy tan tonto-decía Sasuke molesto

-no me digas que el es el chico del club que menciono Gaara?-le pregunto Itachi

-si y mis sentimientos por el si son verdaderos-le dijo

-no lo dudo-

-ahora entiendo, porque Naruto siempre decía que le recordaba a su ex, que de cierta manera lo hacia sentir parecido-razonaba el moreno menor

-no me digas que Naruto sigue pensando en mi?-le pregunto Itachi impresionado

-no ya no, yo me encargue de que te olvidara aunque no fue fácil-le dijo Sasuke-¿y que haces aquí?-

-vine para que fuéramos a comer con Deidara-le dijo como si nada

-siempre llamas antes de venir, porque no lo hiciste hoy, me interrumpiste-se quejo el menor

-lo siento, es solo que estábamos por aquí y me pareció una buena idea venir-

-¿Deidara sabe lo de Naruto?-le pregunto

-por supuesto, se molesto conmigo por usar a Naruto para sustituirlo, incluso se iba a negar a salir conmigo-le dijo

-pues te lo tienes merecido, por aprovecharte de los buenos sentimientos de Naruto-

-bueno, aun así estoy muy feliz de que ambos estén saliendo-le dijo el mayor

-lo estaríamos si tu no nos hubieras interrumpido-se quejo el menor

-pues que esperas para ir por el?-

Sasuke concordó con su hermano, y salio del departamento viendo a Deidara que se encontraba esperando a Itachi un poco preocupado. Salio del edificio y tomo un taxi para ir al edificio del rubio, subió hasta su departamento y toco el timbre y espero a que le respondiera. El rubio tardo unos minutos en abrirle y al ver que era el casi le cierra la puerta en la cara pero Sasuke se abrió paso y entro al departamento.

-porque no me dijiste que lo conocías?-lo acuso el rubio

-yo no sabia que el era tu exnovio, tu jamás me dijiste su nombre, como sabría que era mi hermano-se excusó el pelinegro

-tu hermano, es por eso que sentía lo que sentía cuando te veía, por eso me recordabas a el-le dijo derrotado sentándose en el sillón

-te juro que yo no lo sabia-le dijo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado

-ahora estoy mas confuso que antes, como se si me gustas de verdad, y si es así como se supone que tenga fuerzas para ver a la cara a Itachi-le dijo Naruto mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo una mirada de tristeza

Sasuke lo miro, un poco frustrado y suspiro y le dijo:

-dime te gusta estar conmigo?-

-si-

-eres feliz cuando estas conmigo?-

-si-

-te incomoda hablarme de tus cosas?-

-no-

-piensas en Itachi cuando estas conmigo?-

-no lo se-

-hum, te lo preguntare diferente… cuando estas conmigo que es lo que sientes?-

-yo… cuando estoy contigo, pienso que me agrada, me divierto mucho, el estar contigo me sienta bien, y de cierta forma me olvidaba por completo de mi pasado-

-ves, así que no pensabas en Itachi, debes entender que ambos somos dos personas diferentes y lo que yo siento por ti es muy fuerte y me gustaría que lo aceptaras y me corresponderás, yo confío en ti y se que pronto no te quedara ninguna duda de que lo que sientes por mi es real-le aseguro Sasuke mientras le acariciaba el rostro lentamente.

Naruto había aprendido a confiar en Sasuke en el tiempo que fueron 'amigos', y se sentía arrastrado por sus fuertes sentimientos, realmente quería sentirse amado, debía aceptar que Itachi era su pasado y Sasuke su futuro. Se acerco lentamente al pelinegro y lo beso, un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadió instantáneamente. Ambos se dejaron llevar por la sensación y el beso se profundizo, Sasuke lo abrazaba con desesperación y Naruto se aferro a la espalda del pelinegro.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron desprendiendo de sus ropas hasta quedar recostados en el sofá, Sasuke empezó besando el pecho del rubio, quedándose en sus tetillas las cuales lamía y mordía con mucho cuidado, mientras Naruto acariciaba la espalda del otro tratando de sentir mas, Sasuke siguió bajando por el cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar a su entrepierna, lamió lentamente el miembro de su koi dándole placer, y haciéndolo gemir desesperadamente. Sasuke disfrutaba al escuchar a Naruto, que gozaba de tanto placer, se metió todo el miembro en la boca mientras lo succionaba, pronto sintió como el rubio se venia en su boca.

-hum… sabes tan bien-le dijo mientras se relamía los labios y dirigía su lengua a la entrada de Naruto

-Sasuke-gemía el rubio con placer mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cabeza del pelinegro

Sasuke metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada, luego el segundo, mientras daba pequeños círculos, haciéndolo gritar, su propia entrepierna le gritaba que la pusiera en acción, así que saco los dedos y puso su miembro en posición, beso a Naruto y lo penetro fuertemente, ambos deseaban sentirse el uno al otro y ambos gozaban con cada embestida, pronto ambos estaban al limite y sintieron como el orgasmo se aproximaba, ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, y se acostaron en el sofá uno al lado del otro

-fue excelente-le dijo Sasuke acomodándole un mechón de cabello rubio a Naruto

-si-le respondió sonriendo

-y esto te ayudo a aclarar tus sentimientos?-le pregunto Sasuke sonriendo prepotentemente

Naruto medito un poco y le sonrió-si me ayudo a darme cuenta que me enamore de ti-

-lo dices en serio!, ya no tienes dudas?-le pregunto escéptico

-si estoy seguro, Itachi es mi pasado y tú eres mi futuro-le dijo sonriendo

Sasuke lo miro expectante y feliz, lo jalo hacia si y lo beso corto pero apasionadamente

-te amo Naruto, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre-

-haré todo lo posible por cumplir tu deseo-le dijo dándole un pequeño beso como juramento.

Ambos se miraron, sonrientes, y se volvieron a besar. Sasuke se encontraba realmente feliz de tener al hombre que amaba en sus brazos, y se aseguraría de que eso continuara así y que nada mas interrumpiera su relación en el futuro.

**Fin.**


End file.
